Journey
by jessers113
Summary: Zoe has known about Harley all her life and is coming to Bluebell for school when she turns 5. What will it be like for her to grow up in Bluebell with Wade, George, Lemon and the rest of the gang. If you know me by now, you'll know this will be mostly Zoe/Wade's journey with Lemon/George/Lavon and everyone else thrown in.
1. Change

**Told you I'd be back. If I Didn't Have You will be done soon so I figured I'd try out one of the new ones. I hope you like it but I want honest opinions. Not sure how this one will go over with you guys. **

* * *

"Daddy!" Harley heard from behind him. He looked into the crowd and saw a little brunette running towards him. He bent down to her level and scooped her into his arms. "I missed you" she said

"I missed you too Zoe. You have gotten so big." he smiled planting a kiss on her cheek

"I'm going to be 5 soon, and I'm going to big girl school." she told him

"I know, that is very exciting." he told her

"Thank you so much for taking her. There was no way I could get out of this business trip." Candice smiled handing him a little pink back pack

"It's my pleasure, I'm very excited that she is staying with me for longer than a month."

"I think her going to school here is better for her anyway. She does love it down here and I don't have to hire a new nanny."

"It's a shame you can't stay longer."

"I know but I have to jump right on the plane to Italy as soon as I land back in New York. Give Mommy a kiss Zoe. I'll miss you but I will be here for your birthday." she told her

"Ok Mommy, have fun in Italy."

Candice waved and turned back towards the gate. Harley and Zoe went to baggage claim to get the rest of her suitcases and then left the airport.

"I'm so excited to go to school." Zoe rambled from the back seat "It's going to be so much fun and I'll make new friends."

"Yes you will. Do you remember any of your friends from here? Lemon, Annabeth, Cricket?" he asked

"Kind of. I remember George." she smiled

"Of course you do." he shook his head and laughed

Once they pulled up to Harley's house Zoe ran in.

"Is my room still clean?" she asked

"It is exactly how you left it a couple of months ago."

"I'm gonna go check!" she ran up the stairs, Harley followed her up as well and put her bags on the floor. "Do you want to unpack now or go to dinner?"

"Um, dinner." she smiled and ran out of the room

"Wait for me, I have the keys" he laughed

They pulled up to the Rammer Jammer and walked in.

"Hey Dr. Wilkes, Hi Zoe" Wally greeted and showed them to a table

"How are you Wally?" Harley asked

"I'm good, how about you guys?"

"We are good, Zoe is very excited to start school next week. Aren't you sweetheart?"

Zoe just shook her head yes. She was shy around people she didn't know. She would just sit quietly and nod or smile at the questions.

"Good evening Harley. Zoe, you got so big since we last saw you." Jacqueline Kinsella greeted

"Hiya Jackie, It's good to see you and the boys again. How was vacation?"

"It was wonderful, we just love the beach, don't we boys?" she asked her two sons

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Jesse told him

"I found a bunch of rocks and shells." Wade spoke up

Zoe just sat there eating her chicken fingers while her dad talked to the Kinsella's.

"I love chicken" Wade said to Zoe

"Me too" she whispered and gave him a shy smile

"She is just precious, I heard she will be going to CLJJ elementary."

"Yep, she's very excited" Harley told her

"Wade, Zoe will be in your class next week."

"With Lemon and George?" he asked

"Yes so you better be nice. She doesn't know anyone, really"

"I'm always nice" he smirked up at his mom

"Mmhmm" she laughed "Well, we will leave you two to eat. Earl should be along any minute. Jesse go grab that table over in the corner."

"Ok, come on Wade." Jesse called running towards the table

"Bye Zoe." Wade waved and ran after his brother

Zoe just smiled at him and looked up at her dad "I don't know them."

"They were on vacation when you were here last. They spend the summers at their beach house. But you played with them last year and when you were a baby."

"Oh, ok" she smiled and continued eating

"Hello Dr. Wilkes" Lemon greeted walking past the table

"Hi Lemon, where are your parents?"

"Oh, they're coming, I ran ahead. Hi Zoe." she said excitedly

"Hi" Zoe said shyly

"Don't you remember me, I'm Lemon Breeland." she told her

"I know."

"Lemon sweetie, are you bothering Dr. Wilkes?" Alice came up behind her daughter

"No, I'm just talking to him and Zoe."

"Alright, Hi Harley, Hi Sweetie." she said to him and Zoe

"Hi" Zoe repeated

"Hello Harley, Zoe" Brick greeted walked up behind Lemon and Alice

"Brick, how was the fishing trip?"

"It was good, we missed you though."

"Next time maybe"

"Dr. Wilkes, is Zoe going to come to school with us next week?"

"Yes she is Lemon, she'll be in your class."

"Really? That is so exciting. You will have to sit with me." she exclaimed

The adults laughed at Lemon's enthusiasm and then the Breelands went off to their own table.

"Look at that, you have made 2 friends already." Harley smiled

"Yeah, they're nice" she smiled back

"What do you want to do now?"

"Can we get some ice cream?" she asked with a giant smiled

"That sounds great"

"There's George!" Zoe smiled pointing to a family coming out of the ice cream shop

"Yeah and his brother Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Tucker." he told her

"Hello Tuckers" Harley greeted

"Hi Harley, Hi Zoe." Clora smiled

"Hi George" Zoe smiled and waved

"Hi Zoe, you came back" he smiled back at her

"Yeah I did and I'm going to be in your class at school." she told him

"Really? That's so cool."

"Lemon wants me to sit with her, I don't know if I want to." she told him

"Oh, you can sit with me." he smiled "Are you getting ice cream?"

"Yeah, chocolate."

"I love strawberry. It's my favorite." he told her showing her his cup

"I like strawberry to but chocolate is my favorite."

After their ice cream, Zoe and Harley went back to the house and unpacked her bags.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" she asked

"Well, I have to work in the afternoon so I asked Mrs. Hattenbarger to keep an eye on you while I was gone."

"Oh, I don't know her"

"Yes you do, she watched you last time you were here. You played with her daughter LeeAnn."

"Nope" Zoe shrugged and crawled into bed

"Well maybe you'll remember tomorrow. Goodnight Sweetie."

"Night Daddy" she smiled up at him then closed her eyes and fell asleep

* * *

**The first few chapters will be an introduction really. Once I get it started I will probably to 1 or 2 chapters for a year. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Find Out Who Your Friends Are

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews and interest in this story. I really like it and hope you continue to as well. You will have to bare with me for the first few chapters while I develop the characters and relationships. It's not as easy to write for a little kid as I thought :) **

* * *

"Good Morning Daddy" Zoe smiled walking down the stairs and into her father's office

"Hi Honey, how did you sleep?"

"Good. I'm hungry."

"Alright, you want some pancakes?"

"Yeah, I love pancakes and syrup." she laughed running into the kitchen

"Oh Zoe, change of plans. Mrs. Hattenbarger can't watch you today so I just might have to bring you to the office with me. I will pack a bunch of crayons and coloring books for you to do while we are there."

"Ok" she smiled and ate her pancakes

Harley and Zoe walked into to the office and Harley set her up at his desk with all her crayons. The patients started to flood in after that. Zoe sat quietly until she heard crying coming from the waiting room. She got up from the chair and poked her head out the door. She saw Wade sitting on his Moms lap with a towel on his chin and Jesse sitting quietly next to them. Jesse saw her out of the corner of his eye and smiled at her.

"Hi Zoe." he waved

"Hi" she waved back and walked up to them "What happened?" she asked looking at Mrs. Kinsella

"Oh Hi Sweetie, Wade tripped and fell and cut his chin."

"Ouch, my Daddy will fix it. He fixed my elbow." she told him showing her, her elbow that had a tiny scar on it

Wade just smiled at her and wiped the tears from his face.

"Zoe, what are you doing?" Harley asked coming out of the examine room

"Seeing if Wade was ok." she told him

"Well, why don't you go back in the office, maybe take Jesse with you while I look at Wade's chin."

"Ok, do you like to color?" she asked Jesse

"I do, but only superhero's and cars. Do you have any of those?"

"I have batman" she smiled

"Cool" they walked into to the office and sat at the desk

After about 20 minutes Jackie poked her head in the office. "You ready Jess?" she asked

"Oh man, Yeah I guess." he sighed and got down off the chair. "We were having fun." he told his mom

"Harley, is she here all day with you?" Jackie turned to him

"Yeah, Emmaline was supposed to watch her but something came up."

"Would you like me to take her? I can't imagine she will be having much fun here for another few hours."

"I couldn't let you do that."

"Oh it will be my pleasure. Zoe, would you like to come back to our house and have some lunch, watch a movie, play some games?" she asked her

Zoe looked up at her Dad for his approval. "You can go if you want. Mrs. Kinsella is right, you'll have more fun there."

"Ok" she shyly smiled and put all her stuff in her backpack

"Have fun, I'll pick her up at 6, is that ok?" Harley asked

"That is perfect, we will feed her dinner. So if you want you can get something after you leave here."

"Thank you Jackie." he smiled and then picked Zoe up "Behave yourself and use your manners." he smiled, gave her a kiss and put her back down

"I will" she smiled back and then walked out of the practice with the Kinsellas

"Jesse, take Zoe's hand please" Jackie whispered to her son

"Ok" he smiled and did what his mother told him "What wrong with Wade?" he asked looking at his brother who was half asleep on his mother's shoulder

"His chin hurts him and Dr. Wilkes gave him some medicine to help with the pain and it's making him sleepy."

"Oh. So does that mean me and Zoe have to be quiet when we get home?"

"For a little while, yes." she told him

Once they got to their house Jackie put Wade up in his room and started making lunch for Zoe and Jesse.

"Do you like peanut butter and jelly Zoe?"

"I do" she said quietly

"Have you got all your school books and supplies?"

"Yes Ma'am" she smiled getting more comfortable

"Your Daddy says you're excited."

"I am, I love school"

"Where did you come from?" Jesse asked her

"Jesse" his mother yelled

"What?" he asked innocently

"I'm from New York." Zoe answered

"Why are you here?"

"Jesse" Jackie repeated

Zoe laughed "My Mommy wants me to go to school here and she had to go away on business."

"Why doesn't your Mama live here?"

"Jesse for pete's sake, leave the girl alone." Jackie shook her head at her nosey son

"I don't know why" Zoe shrugged

"Eat Jesse, leave Zoe alone." Jackie told him

After they ate, Jesse and Zoe went into the other room to play Candyland. Wade came stumbling down the stairs a little while later.

"Hi" Zoe waved "How's your chin?" she asked him

"It hurts" he replied and sat next to her on the couch "Where's Mama?" he turned to Jesse

"Outside in the garden." he replied "Your turn Zoe."

"Double purple" she exclaimed "That means I win"

"This game" he told her and moved the pieces back to the start. "You want to play Wade?"

"Yeah" he smiled and picked his piece out of the box and put it at start.

"Oh Wade, you're up. Are you hungry?" Jackie asked walking into the house.

"No" he told her and picked up a card

"Hello?" Earl called walking into the house

"Hi Daddy" the boys waved and Zoe just smiled at him

"Did we get a new kid today?" Earl laughed

"No, this is Zoe" Wade laughed "She's not ours, she's Dr. Wilkes."

"Oh, well Hi Zoe."

"Hi Mr. Kinsella" she smiled

"What happened to you Son?" he asked looking at Wade's chin

"I was running and I tripped off the last step. I got 5 stitches" he told his dad holding up 5 fingers

"That's my boy" Earl chuckled shaking his head "Hi Sweetie" he said kissing Jackie "I guess your day was eventful"

"Yeah" she laughed "Always something with our boys. Zoe will be joining us for dinner. Harley is working till 6."

"Alright, she's sweet" he smiled at the three kids playing in the other room

"Yeah she is, the boys seem to really like her."

After a few more rounds of Candyland and a couple movies it was dinner time.

"Kids, dinner time" Jackie called to them "Go wash up."

The three of them ran to the bathroom, washed their hands and ran to the table.

"Woah, slow down, the food isn't going anywhere" Earl laughed

"Zoe can sit in my chair" Wade offered

"That's very nice of you Wade." Jackie told him "I hope you like hot dogs Zoe."

"I do, thank you" she smiled and sat down next to Wade

"So Zoe, are you excited for school?" Earl asked her

"Yes Sir" she smiled

"I'm not" Wade spoke up

"Why? We get to learn." she smiled

"Jesse said school is boring. I'd rather go fishing." he told her

"I've never been fishing." she said

"What? You have to come with us." he told her

"She's a girl, girls don't like to fish." Jesse piped in

"How do you know? I bet she would love it." Wade shot back

"Alright enough, no fighting in front of our company." Jackie laughed

"Yeah, it's not polite." Earl chimed in

After dinner the three kids went and watched tv while the Earl and Jackie cleaned up. Harley showed up 10 minutes later and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Earl called

"Hello everyone" Harley greeted walking in

"Hi Harley" Jackie smiled "Would you like a cup of coffee? We were just going to do dessert. I made a peach pie." she told him

"Well I don't think I can turn down your peach pie." he smiled "Hi Zoe" he called getting the kids attention

"Oh Hi Daddy" she waved not moving from the couch where she was seated right between Jesse and Wade

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble." he said sitting down at the table

"She was perfect and the boys love her. You should bring her around more often." she smiled "Kids, do y'all want pie?" she called

There was no answer just the sound of six little feet running their way. Zoe climbed up on her dads lap while Wade climbed up on his mom, Jesse sat in a chair next to Earl.

"Did you have a good day?" Harley asked her

"Yes, I did. We played games and watched movies and had lunch and dinner. Lunch was peanut butter and jelly and dinner was hot dogs. Wade gave me his lollipop because I won the most Candyland games."

"Wow, you did have an exciting day."

"I did" she said shoving a piece of pie in her mouth

"Can she come back?" Wade asked

"Of course she can."

"When? Tomorrow?"

"No not tomorrow Sweetie, we are going to Mobile to get you some new clothes before school starts."

"Oh"

"You ready?" Harley asked Zoe

"I guess" she sighed and hopped off his lap

"Thank you so much for having her today."

"You're welcome, she is welcome anytime."

"Say goodbye and thank you, Zoe."

"Bye, thank you"

"Bye Honey"

"Bye" both boys waved as Zoe and Harley left the house and climbed into his car.

* * *

**Some fluff to get to know the Kinsella's. Not the greatest chapter but I like it. **


	3. My Little Girl

**Hey Guys thanks for all the great reviews. I'm so glad you like it. This chapter is pretty long, sorry about that. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"You ready for your first day of school?" Harley asked Zoe as he brushed her hair

"Yes I am. Wade said Jesse said it is going to be boring. I don't believe him."

Harley laughed "Don't listen to them, it won't be boring."

As they made their way to school they ran into Lemon and Alice.

"Hi Zoe" Lemon waved

"Hi Lemon" she smiled back

"Are you just as excited as I am for school today."

"I am. Jesse Kinsella says it's going to be boring."

"He's a liar" she said

They walked into the building and down to their classroom. Clora and George were there as well as Jackie and Wade and all the other children and their parents.

"Hi George, Hi Wade." Lemon waved to them

"Hi Lemon, Hi Zoe." George smiled

"Hi" Wade mumbled

"How's your chin?" Zoe asked him

"It's better" he smiled

"Hi Zoe, Hi Lemon" Mrs. Long their teacher greeted

"She's our teacher" Lemon whispered to Zoe

"Oh, hi" Zoe smiled

"You girls will be sitting with George and Wade. You can put your backpacks in your cubby over there and then take your seat at the table."

The girls followed the orders that were just given to them and then took their seats.

"School is going to be so much fun." Lemon squealed as they sat down

***October 22nd***

"My birthday is in 2 days, My birthday is in 2 days" Zoe sang skipping down the street. Harley was following behind her laughing

"Zoe watch out" he yelled

Zoe turned around when she heard her father yell, she smashed into someone and fell to the ground.

"Ow" she said and rubbed her head. She looked up and saw Wade lying on the ground in front her "Sorry" she said

"That's ok" Wade replied rubbing his own head. He jumped up from the ground and then held his hand out to help up Zoe

"Thanks" she smiled "Is your head ok? Let me see." He turned his head towards her and she checked it out. "You're all good." she smiled

"Thanks Doc" he laughed "You're birthday is in 2 days?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm going to be 5"

"I'm already 5, my birthday was in July."

"How old is Jesse?"

"He's 7"

"You ready Wade?" Jackie asked as she came out of the Butter Stick "Oh Hi Zoe, Harley."

"Hi" they both replied

"We'd stay and chat but we have to go get Jesse from practice." she told them

"No, problem. We'll see you around" Harley smiled as they went in opposite directions

XX

"Mama, Zoe's birthday is in 2 days! Can we make her cookies?" Wade asked at the dinner table that night

"Sure we can, Dr. Wilkes actually has to go to Mobile tomorrow and Zoe is going to spend the day with us."

"Really? What are we going to do?"

"I figured we would just hang out here, you guys can play outside."

"Can we bake the cookies tonight?" Wade asked "I want to surprise her."

Jackie laughed "Sure, go wash up"

XX

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Zoe asked Harley as they ate dinner

"Well I have to go to Mobile in the morning for a meeting and then I'm picking up Mommy at the airport."

"Yay! I've missed Mommy so much!" she smiled and clapped her hands "Am I coming with you?"

"No, you're going to spend the day with the Kinsella's"

Zoe smile grew wider "I love it there"

"I know you do" he laughed

XX

"Zoe's here" Wade yelled jumping down from the window

"Mama, open the door" Jesse yelled

"Boys, settle down." she laughed opening the door. "Hi guys" she greeted

"Hi Mrs. Kinsella" Zoe smiled running past her to find her friends. "Hi boys" she waved hopping up on the couch with them

"Hi Zoe" they both replied

"Thanks again for watching her today. I should be back around 8." Harley informed her "Candice's plane should land at 7:15"

"It's our pleasure. The boys have planned a little birthday party for her." she whispered

Harley smiled "That's so cute. Thank you" Bye Zoe, be good. I'll see you later."

"I will" she waved "I'll see you later with Mommy" she smiled

"Yes" he laughed and made his way back to the car.

"You're Mama is coming here?" Jesse asked

"Yeah, for my birthday"

"That's nice" he replied

The kids played outside, watched a movie or two and played some games. Earl came home right before dinner was ready and they all sat down to eat.

"Zoe, you're here so much, we might as well adopt you." he laughed

"Can we?" Wade asked

"No, she has a family. I think Dr. Wilkes would be very upset."

"But we love Zoe." Jesse said

"Yes we do but we still can't adopt her" Jackie laughed

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Jackie looked at the clock "6:30, I wonder who that could be." she asked getting up from the table and answering the door. "Oh, Hi Harley."

Zoe hopped off her chair and flew to the door. "Where's Mommy?" she asked looking past him

Harley bent down to her level "Sweetie, Mommy couldn't make it. She had a meeting she had to go to. I'm sorry. Hopefully she can come for Christmas."

Zoe looked down at her feet "It's ok" she mumbled "Do we have to go home now?" she asked and sadly looked up at Harley

"You can finish your dinner and play for a little longer if it's ok with The Kinsella's"

"Can I stay?"she asked looking up at Jackie with those big brown eyes

"Of course you can Honey. We have a little surprise for you later anyway. Harley you are obviously welcome to stay. We have plenty of steak and potatoes left."

"Thank you, I would love some." Harley smiled and followed Jackie into the kitchen

Zoe was quiet for the next few minutes. She just sat at the table and ate quietly. Wade turned to her and smiled.

"What's wrong Zoe?" he asked

Zoe looked up at him and gave him a small smile "My mommy isn't coming for my birthday."

"Oh, That stinks." is all he said

"Can we do the surprise now?" Jesse whispered to Jackie

"Yeah, let's clean up the table and well start."

After they cleaned up Jackie sent the boys up to their room. They came back down with a bunch of balloons.

"Happy Birthday Zoe!" they yelled

Zoe's pout quickly turned into a giant smile. "Thank you" she said hugging them both

Jackie came walking out of the kitchen with a plate full of big gooey chocolate chip cookies and a candle stuck in one of them. Everyone started singing Happy Birthday as Earl dimmed the lights. Zoe blew out the candle and everyone cheered. Jackie then handed out the cookies to everyone.

"Thank you so much" Zoe said with a mouthful of cookie

"You're welcome Sweetheart." Jackie smiled

"I made you a card" Wade handed her a pink folded piece of construction paper. "Mama wrote on it but I wrote my name." he smiled proudly "That's me and you and a dog. We don't have one, but I like drawing them."

"I love it" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek "and it's pink."

"Ewww, Wade got kissed" Jesse snorted and Earl smacked him on the shoulder

Wade glared at his brother but then turned back to Zoe "I have a lot of pink paper left. Pink is for girls, so you and Mama only get it."

The adults watched as Wade and Zoe talked. They couldn't help but smile at how adorable they were.

Earl leaned over to Harley "Mark my words, those two will be married some day." Harley just smirked and nodded in agreement

"Earl, they are 5 and you are marrying them off already." Jackie laughed

"Just stating the obvious. Look at em." he motioned towards the kids

She looked and smiled "They are cute."

After awhile Harley decided it was time to go. "You ready Zo?"

"I guess" she said getting up from the floor where her and the boys were coloring

"Say goodbye and thank you." he told her

She smiled and walked over to Jackie "Thank you" she said and gave her a hug

"You're welcome Sweetie. I hope you have a good birthday tomorrow."

"Thanks" she half smiled and walked to Earl, giving him a hug as well and then walked back to Jesse and Wade.

Jesse hugged her "Happy Birthday"

"Thanks" she smiled and then turned to Wade "Thanks for my card, I'm gonna keep it forever."

"It's not that good" he smiled shyly. Zoe just shrugged her shoulders and hugged him

"Happy Birthday" he said

"Thank you"

"Thank you all for keeping her today. We'll see you at church in the morning." Harley smiled as they made their way out the door.

XXX

Winter in Bluebell wasn't like winter in New York and Zoe loved it. She didn't have to get all bundled up just to walk down the street. She could still eat ice cream and play outside with her friends. The only thing she missed a little was the snow but even that she wasn't to heartbroken over.

Zoe was walking past Harley's home office when she heard him say her Mom's name. She stopped to listen to the conversation. After he hung up Zoe pushed the door open and went inside.

"Mommy's not coming for Christmas is she?" Zoe asked

"Why do you say that?"

"I heard you on the phone and you said you would tell me and maybe she could come after the holidays."

Harley sighed. He hated seeing the hurt in his daughters eyes. "Something came up and she has to go back to Italy the day after Christmas."

"Can't she come before?"

"I'm sorry Baby Girl, she's really busy I guess."

"She doesn't love me." she pouted with tears starting to form in her eyes

Harley jumped up from his chair and scooped Zoe into his arms "You're Mommy loves you very much, she is just very busy."

"When am I going to see Mommy then?'

"You are going to spend the summer with her in New York. You'll have a whole 2 and 1/2 months with her."

"and you?" she asked with a smile

"No Sweetie, I'll be here."

"Oh, am I going to have a nanny again?"

"I don't know. Mommy says she wants to spend time with you."

"I always have a nanny in New York" she sighed

"Isn't it the same as when I have to work and someone else watches you?"

"No, I go to the Kinsella's. That's fun, nannies are boring and I have to play by myself. Can I bring Wade to New York?"

Harley laughed "No, I don't think so."

"Jesse?"

He laughed again "No, I think Mr. and Mrs. Kinsella would miss them."

"I'm going to miss them."

"Summer isn't for another 6 months. I don't want you worrying about it anymore."

"Ok" she laughed and hopped off his lap

Bluebell winter came and went and now it was the last week of school for the kids. Zoe would be leaving the day after school got out to go to New York for the summer. She was really starting to not like the idea of being away from all her friends for a long time.

"I'm gonna miss everyone." she whined to Harley as he was packing her lunch bag for school that day

"I know you will, but you will see them all when you get back and you can tell them about your summer."

Zoe sighed "I guess"

"Plus, the Kinsella's wont be here all summer either."

"Why?"

"They go to their beach house remember?"

"Oh yeah, Wade said that."

"Also, don't you want to spend time with Mommy? You haven't seen her since March when she came for the weekend."

"Yeah, that will be fun."

"That's my girl"

XX

"You're leaving for the whole summer? Who am I going to play with at our Daddy's office?" Lemon asked Zoe during lunch

"I don't know. I have no one to play with in New York."

"You don't? Who did you play with?" Lemon asked in disbelief

"No one, I had a nanny. She was mean."

"Well that doesn't sound like fun." Annabeth told her

"It wasn't."

"Zoe, you're leaving?" George asked sitting down next to them

"Yeah" she sighed "I have to go back to New York."

"Will you be back?" he asked

"Yes, after summer."

"Oh good." he smiled "I'll miss you"

Zoe smiled "I'll miss you too"

Zoe and Wade were sitting on the swings outside during recess and Zoe was complaining about going away.

"It's not that bad, I do it all the time. I have so much fun at the beach, I don't even really miss George or anyone else."

"You won't miss me?" she asked

"Well, I might miss you but It's only three months." he told her with a smile "To bad you can't come with us. The beach house is so much fun."

"That does sound like fun. I love the beach."

"They have beaches in New York City?"

"No silly. My mommy's client has a house in The Hamptons that we stay at."

"What's The Hamptons?"

"A town I guess. Mommy just says were going to The Hamptons" she shrugged "I don't have anyone to play with there."

"You have no friends in New York?"

"Just Gigi, she's ok I guess. I like you guys better."

"Thanks" he smirked "I like you better than Jesse" he laughed

XX

"I'm going to miss you Daddy" Zoe said hugging her father's neck in the airport terminal

"I'm going to miss you too Pumpkin. You can call me anytime, you know that."

"I know" she sighed as he put her down

"Are you ready Zoe?" Candice asked picking up her daughters backpack and slinging it over her shoulder

"Yeah, I guess." she sighed again and then looked up at Harley "Bye Daddy" she waved as she took her mother's hand

"Bye Baby Girl, have fun" he waved back and watched her and Candice walk through the gate to their plane.


	4. Let Them Be Little

**Sorry for the wait. I hope you like this one :) It's another long one, hope that's ok. Cathy (cadenF) has been helping me out with this story so Thanks for that :D  
**

* * *

"Am I going back to Bluebell tomorrow?" Zoe asked her mother as they walked through the Museum of Natural History

Candice rolled her eyes. Zoe has asked that every day for the last month. Her summer started off great, Candice took a month off to spend with Zoe but then she went back to work. Zoe was then left with the nanny every day, sitting in the loft, watching TV and occasionally going to the nearest park with Gigi and her nanny. Zoe was bored from there on out. She complained that her friends in New York talked funny and liked their clothes too much. Candice took the last week off before Zoe went back to spend time with her.

"No, but tomorrow when you ask me again, the answer will be yes."

"Yay" Zoe screamed jumping up in down "I've missed my friends and Daddy."

"I know you have" Candice smiled. "Aren't you going to miss the City a little bit?"

Zoe just looked at her confused "No. I have a lot of fun in Bluebell and no nanny's."

"Oh, so you stay alone when Daddy works?"

"No, I go to Wade and Jesse's house." she laughed "They play with me and we have fun."

"I see"

XX

"Daddy" Zoe screamed running through the airport towards her father

"Hi Baby Girl" he smiled and picked her up, giving her a kiss "I have missed you"

"I missed you too and Wade and Lemon and Jesse and Annabeth and George and Cricket and..."

"I get it, you missed your friends" Harley laughed "You will see them tonight at the Rammer Jammer, I'm sure."

XX

Zoe, Wade and the rest of the kids were getting ready for their Halloween party at school and discussing their costumes.

"Zoe, what are you going to be? I'm going to be a Princess." Lemon told her

"A doctor" Zoe smiled as she glued the last googley eye on her spider. She looked over at Wade and George "What about you guys?"

They looked up at her. "I'm going to be Superman, he can fly"

"You can't" Lemon told him

"Shut up Lemon" He scoffed "What are you going to be George?"

"A professor." he told him

"A what?" Wade asked

"A professor, it's a teacher for old people. My cousin Cole talks about them, he's in college"

"Sounds awesome" Wade rolled his eyes

Halloween night was spent in Town Square. They had carnival games, face painting and candy stations every 5 feet. All the kids were running around with their friends and the adults got to chat with theirs.

"Hi Annabeth, Hi Cricket" Zoe waved as she walked up to her friend "I love your witch costume, it's really cool Annabeth. Cricket, you look just like Smurffette"

"I know" Cricket smiled

"Thank you, you look like a real doctor." Annabeth commented

All of the sudden Wade and Jesse came running past them pretending they were flying.

"Wade! You almost hit me" Zoe yelled

"Sorry Doc, I can't control my speed when I'm in superhero mode"

Zoe rolled her eyes "Ugh, boys" she sighed to her friends "Hi George" she waved as he and his brother walked over to them

"Hi Zoe. You make a good doctor." he smiled at her

"Thank you" she smiled back "I like your tie"

"Thanks. Harry made fun of me."

"You look like a dork" Harry told him

"Shut up! So do you" George shot back

"Please! I would make an awesome baseball player." he laughed and walked away

"Lemon" Annabeth called and waved to her friend

"That is Princess Lemon to you" she said in her best royal voice

"Ha Princess Lemon, That's good."

"Shut up Lavon or I'll send you to the dungeon." Lemon shot back

"Pssh No one sends Lavon Hayes, linebacker for the Auburn Tigers to the dungeon."

The rest of the kids just laughed and then they all ran off to start collecting candy.

"Last one to the Snicker station is a rotten witch's eye" Jesse yelled as he past the group

XX

"Hey Zoe, I need you to pack up your suitcase for the weekend. I'm going fishing with Mr. Kinsella, Mr. Hayes and Dr. Breeland."

"Where I'm I going? To Wade's?" she asked hopefully

"Yes you are. So pack two or three outfits and whatever else you want. If you need help, just holler" he told her walking into his room

"Yes! Weekend at the Kinsellas" she cheered as she ran to her closet. She pulled out her little suitcase and started to pick out clothes. She packed three different outfits, her stuffed puppy that she can't sleep without a jacket and her scrunchies.

Harley walked in to see Zoe trying to stuff everything in the bag and zip it. "Whoa little girl, did you fold any of those clothes?" he laughed

"Daddy, I'm only 6, I can't fold clothes." she laughed and stood up from her bag. Harley shook his head and picked the bag up off the floor, placing it on the bed. He dumped it all out and started neatly folding the clothes. Zoe hopped up on the bed, sitting Indian style and watched her Dad. "Can I learn? she asked

"Sure ya can" he handed her the shorts. "These are easy, just fold them in half" he demonstrated

"That's easy" she took the pair from him and did it herself, then carefully placing them in the bag "I did it." she then folded the other two pairs and watched as Harley folded her shirts.

An hour later they were one their way to the Kinsella's. Zoe was so excited to spend the whole weekend with her friends. She ran up to the door and started knocking.

Earl opened the door a few seconds later. "Hey pretty girl" he smiled down at her and moving out her way so she could walk in "How are you?"

"I'm good, so excited to stay here this weekend." she smiled up at him

"The boys are excited too. They're in the backyard." he told her as Harley came up to the door

"Ok, Bye Daddy." Zoe waved and ran towards the backyard "Hi guys" she waved skipping down the steps to the backyard. What are we doing?" she asked squatting down next to Wade on the grass

"Trying to burn this ant with the magnifying glass."

"That's mean" she told them and got up and walked towards Jackie who was in her garden

"Hi" she waved

"Oh Hi sweetie. How are you? Are you ready to spend the weekend with those two?" she laughed

"I am" she smiled and nodded her head "Where am I going to sleep?" she asked sitting down on the ground

"You are going to sleep in Wade's room"

"Oh, where is Wade going?"

"In Jesse's room" she replied with a smile

"Oh, ok. I like your flowers."

"Thank you, do you know what kinds they are?"

Zoe shook her head "No, ma'am. But the yellow ones are my favorite."

"Those are Black-Eyed Susans. They are my favorite as well."

"Zoe" Wade called from across the yard

Zoe turned to him "What?" she asked

"Come here" he waved his arm

"No, you're hurting the ant" she told him

"It's just ant, Zo" Jesse said "Don't be such a girl."

"I am a girl" she told them

"So, doesn't mean you have to act like one" he mocked

"Shut up Jesse" Wade told him and shoved him to the ground

Jesse shot up from the ground and went after his brother who was now half way to his mom and Zoe.

"Jesse freeze." Jackie told him "You two are not going to start already; your father hasn't even left yet."

After that the night went fine. They had dinner watched a movie and were sent to bed. Jackie read them all a bedtime story and then brought Zoe into Wade's room. Zoe climbed into bed and snuggled up with her stuffed animal.

"Good night Sweetie." If you need anything I am right down the hall. Don't hesitate to come see me." she told her and kissed her forehead

"Good night" Zoe smiled, curled up with her puppy and closed her eyes

The next day when Zoe woke up she wasn't sure what she should do. She didn't want to get out of bed and walk downstairs if no one was awake. If she was at home she would have just turned the TV on and waited for Harley to come down stairs. She sat in bed for a little longer but then heard footsteps in the hallway. She walked over to the door and opened it a crack. She saw Wade and Jesse walking downstairs. She opened the door and followed them.

"Morning Zoe." Wade smiled when he looked back and saw her following them

"Good Morning" She smiled back

After breakfast Jackie needed to run into town to pick up a hammer for Earl for his birthday from Nate's Hardware.

The kids got their shoes on and left the house. They walked into town and straight to the hardware store. They walked in and over to the counter.

"Hi Nate, how are you today?" Jackie greeted

"I'm fine Jackie and how are you and the kids. I see you have Miss. Zoe today as well."

"Yes, she is ours for the weekend." she smiled down at the little girl

Nate nodded "You here for Earl's hammer?"

"Yes, please." she smiled

"Alright, I have it in the back. Be right out." he then went into the back room

"Jesse get down." Jackie yelled at the boy who was halfway up a ladder "Wade, put that down." she scolded and Wade put the saw back where he found it. "Jesse, get down." she said again. She then looked back at Zoe who was still standing by her side "I should have had girls." she laughed and Zoe smiled up at her.

Nate came back out and Jackie started talking to him again. Zoe turned around to see Wade poking Jesse with a screwdriver "Wade" she yelled at him. Wade snapped his head towards her and dropped the screwdriver. Zoe just rolled her eyes and shook her head "Boys" she said under her breath

After the hardware store they went back home and Jackie sent them outside to play. She called them in for lunch and then sent them right back outside. When it started to get a little dark, they went back inside, washed up and watched TV until dinner was ready. After dinner they got to watch a movie before bed. Jackie was sitting at the kitchen table doing her nails while they watched the movie. Zoe got up from the couch and walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked sitting on a chair

"Painting my nails." Jackie smiled over at her

"They're pretty" Zoe smiled leaning over the table to get a better look

"Would you like me to do yours?"

"Would you?" Zoe asked with a huge smile

"Of course. Do you want blue or purple?"

"Ummm purple" she answered

Jackie laughed at her enthusiasm and when she was done with her own she started on Zoe's.

"I've never had my nails painted before."

"No? You're Mama never did them?"

"No, said she was in a rush."

Jackie just sighed. She didn't understand Zoe's mom at all. She has heard Zoe talk about how she was with the nanny most of the summer or that her mom didn't do much with her, it made her heart hurt. How could someone be to busy for their children. Candice has only been here once to spend time with Zoe and that was over a year ago. Harley also has told her that she doesn't really call either.

After she was done with Zoe's nails, Zoe gave her the biggest hug she could. "Thank you so much. I love them."

"You're welcome Sweetie, anytime."

By then the movie was over and the boys were walking into the kitchen.

"Zoe, you missed the movie." Wade said

Zoe shrugged her shoulders "So, you're Mama painted my nails." she smiled and showed the boys

"Their purple." Wade said

"Yep. Do you like them?" she asked

"I guess"

"Alright kids, time for bed. I'll read you all a story if you hurry up and get upstairs." Jackie told them

After the story Jackie brought Zoe into Wade's room and tucked her in for the night. About 10 minutes later Zoe heard her door start to open.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hi" Wade waved and closed the door quietly

"What's up?" she smiled sitting up

"Not tired and Jesse fell asleep already." he told her and climbed up on the bed

"Oh, ok"

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to her puppy

"Mrs. Paws, my puppy. I've had her since I was little."

"I have a turtle over there, his name is shell" he told her picking up with turtle and putting it on the bed

They talked for a while and colored a few pictures and then both fell asleep.

The next morning Jesse walked into the kitchen "Mom, Wade's missing." he told her

"What?" she asked him

"He wasn't in bed when I woke up this morning." he shrugged

Jackie walked up stairs and opened the door to Wade's bedroom. Wade was curled up at the bottom of the bed with a blanket tossed over him, his head on Shell the Turtle and a crayon in his hand and Zoe was laying with her feet on her pillow and her head next to Wade. She smiled and closed the door over again. She walked back a couple minutes later with her camera and took a quick picture, then woke them up.

"Hey you two. Time to wake up for church." she told them

They both opened their eyes and stretched. The crayons fell to the floor and Zoe sat up.

"Hi" she yawned while rubbing her eyes

"Morning" Wade smiled sitting up

"What were you two doing all night?" Jackie asked as she sat down next to Zoe and straightened out her hair

"Coloring" Wade told her and pulled a piece of paper off the floor "See."

"Very nice. How late did you stay up?" she laughed

Wade shrugged his shoulders "Don't know"

"You two better not fall asleep in church" she smiled "Come on, let's get some breakfast."


	5. Bait A Hook

**So sorry this took so long but here it is. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Wade" Zoe called across the town square

Wade looked up and smiled and started running her way. "Hi Zoe. How was New York?"

"It was good but I missed Bluebell. How was the beach?"

"It was so much fun! I got to take surfing lessons this year. It was awesome." he told her

"That sounds like fun. My mom hired a new nanny this summer. She was better than last years. She took me to the park and shopping."

"Your mom around?" he asked

"Not really. She went to Italy for a week and then out to California for two. Then she was just working all the time."

"That sucks. You should just stay here. Why does she even want you up there?"

"I don't know. I wish I could stay down here."

"Maybe you can next summer." he suggested

"Maybe" she shrugged

XX

"Daddy what's Secret Santa?" Zoe asked at dinner one night after school

"Well, it's when you pick someone's name out of a hat and you have to buy that person a present, but it's a secret. Are you doing that in school?"

"Yes, I got Wade. Can we go shopping tomorrow?"

"Yeah, if you would like. What are you going to get him?"

"I have no idea."

"You excited for the tree lighting?"

"Yes, that is my favorite part of Christmas. Hot Cocoa and Santa, it's the best. Although I do think that Santa looks a lot like Mr. Kinsella."

"What? That's crazy talk."

"Is it? Because I've never seen him there when Jesse and Wade are there with their mom. I think Mr. Kinsella works for Santa."

Harley just chuckled and gave her a small nod.

The next day Harley and Zoe went to the mall in Mobile for her to find a gift for Wade. She went into almost every store and didn't like anything.

"Zoe, we have walked the entire mall. You didn't see anything you liked for him?"

"No, nothing was very...Wade."

"Maybe you can make him something."

"Like a picture?" she asked

"Well no, but there is a pottery place down the road. You could paint him something."

Zoe's eyes lit up, like a statue? That I could paint myself?"

"Yeah, you want to check it out?"

"Yes, let's go." she pulled his arm towards the exit

They got in the car and drove to the pottery place. Zoe hopped out of the car and ran into the store.

"Hi Sweetie" one of the employees greeted her

"Hello" Zoe smiled and started looking at all the pieces she could paint

Harley walked up behind her and knelt down to her level. "What do you think?"

"So many to choose from."

"Are you looking for something for yourself?" the girl asked her

"No, my best friend Wade."

"Oh, alright. Well, what does Wade like?"

Zoe thought for a moment "Boy stuff" she shrugged

The girl laughed and brought her over to the boy section. "Here are all the selections we have for boys."

"How about a fish? He loves to fish." Harley told her

Zoe smiled "Ok, there are a bunch of fish to choose from." Zoe looked at all the fish choices and finally settled on one "I like this one, he's kind of cute."

"Ok, what color do you want to make him?"

"Green, like bright green." she told her

After Zoe painted the fish neon green, they packed it up and Zoe and Harley were on their way home.

"Wade is going to love this" Zoe smiled looking at the fish in the box "And did you see the nice lady even put my name on the bottom so he doesn't forget it's from me."

"I did see that." he chuckled

The evening of the tree lighting was when the kids were to exchange gifts with each other. Zoe was so excited to give Wade his, she wrapped it herself and drew him a card to go with it. All the kids were told to put the gifts under the tree and then they would have to find their own gifts. When the teacher blew the whistle they all went to find their gift and to sit in a circle once they did.

They went around the circle and everyone exchanged gifts. Zoe got a Care Bear from Lemon as her gift. When it was Wade's turn he opened the card first and smiled at Zoe. He then proceeded to open the gift.

When he took out the fish he smiled "This is so cool" he told her

"I painted him myself."

"Thanks Zoe"

After that was over they went to find their parents and head home to get ready for the tree lighting.

"Mom, look what Zoe made me." Wade showed Jackie holding up his fish

"Did you paint this Zoe? It's very nice and bright." she laughed

"Yes I did, it was a lot of fun."

"Look, she made me a card too. It has a tiny monkey in a helicopter."

"You drew this? This is excellent."

"Thank you" she smiled "Does Mr. Kinsella work for Santa?"

"What?" Jackie asked taken back by the question

"Does Mr. Kinsella work for Santa? He's never around when Santa is here and he kind of looks like him."

"No, Daddy has to work during the Tree lighting so everyone else can be here." Wade told her

Zoe gave him a questioning look "No, I think your Dad works for Santa. Just look really close when we go see him tonight."

Jackie chuckled and turned to Harley "She's a smart one"

"Too smart if you ask me" he replied

"She'll put it to good use."

**That night**

"Ok everyone, Santa is coming. I want all you kids to line up here and everyone will get a chance to sit on Santa's lap." Bill Pickett told the kids

All the kids ran to get in line as the parents watched from the other side.

"I'm telling you, your Dad is Santa." Zoe whispered

"He is not" Jesse laughed at her

"Wanna bet?" Zoe asked

"Yeah I do." He replied

"Fine, if I win, you have to teach me how to fish."

"What if I win?"

"I'll clean your room." she told him

"Deal" the shook hands

When it was Jesse's turn to go up to Santa, he smirked at Zoe and walked up to him.

"Hello" Santa greeted

"Hi" Jesse replied taking a real good look at him

"Have you been a good boy this year?"

"I've been alright." he answered still looking at him

"Is there something wrong?"

"Dad?" he whispered

Earl's eyes bugged a bit "Shhh, we'll talk tonight" he whispered to Jesse. Jackie had filled him in on Zoe's little discovery so he was figured that was the best response.

"Alright, thanks Santa" Jesse smiled, took his gift and hopped off his lap. He walked back past Zoe and Wade and glared at her "You stink" he told her and she laughed

"I win" she smiled "I told you"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." He scoffed walking towards his mom

Zoe and Wade each took their turn with "Santa" and then they all went to get hot chocolate.

"I can't believe Zoe was right." Jesse huffed as they stood in front of the tree "Now I have to take her fishing."

"That's what you get for betting with a girl." Jackie told him "You should learn now, women are always right."

Jesse just rolled his eyes at her and stared up at the tree in front of him.

The town counted down from ten and on zero the tree was lit. All the kids were in awe and couldn't stop staring at the tree. Everyone mingled for a little longer and then went home.

XX

Spring time came very quickly. As soon as it it May, Zoe was begging Jesse to take her fishing. He finally gave in on Saturday and asked Earl to take them. Wade and Harley tagged along as well and early that Saturday went down to the boat. Harley even bought Zoe her own little fishing pole and pink life jacket.

Once they were settled in the middle of the lake, they all started baiting their hooks. Jesse took a worm out of the bucket and held it out for Zoe.

"Ewww, what am I supposed to do with that?" she squealed

"It's the bait, you put in on the hook." he told her

"I have to touch it?" she cringed

"Ugh, you're such a girl. I'll do it." he huffed and slipped the worm on the hook

Wade watched on as he did this from the other side of the boat until his pole was being tugged into the water.

"Woah" he said and stated pulling back. Earl went over and helped him reel in the first fish of the day.

"Yay Wade!" Zoe clapped

He looked over at her and smirked.

After that they were reeling in fish left and right. Everyone put Zoe that is. Jesse had caught 2 so far and Wade has caught 4.

"This is stupid. I'm not catching any." Zoe sulked

"You can take my spot Zoe." Wade offered "Maybe there aren't any fish on that side of the boat."

Zoe smiled at him "Thanks Wade."

After the switched spots Zoe finally caught her first fish. When the line started to tug she called Harley over to help reel it in.

"I caught a fish!" she squealed when she finally saw it emerge from the water.

"And a big one at that. You've caught the biggest one of the day Zo." Earl told her

She smiled up at him and then looked at the fish on the line. "Now what?" she asked

"You take him off the hook." Jesse told her.

"No, I don't wanna touch him. You do it." she said

"Really? Stop being a girl."

"I am a girl, Jesse." she snapped at him

"Stop it" Earl looked at Jesse

Jesse rolled his eyes and Wade glared at him. After they got Zoe's fish off the hook they decided to head home. They reeled in all the lines and Earl and Harley started putting things away. Jesse grabbed one of the fish and went up behind Zoe.

"Hey Zoe" he said and she turned around

"Aahh" she screamed pulled back

Wade's head snapped when he heard her scream and saw the fish hit the floor. He let out a soft growl and walked towards Jesse. "Leave her alone" he said and shoved him overboard.

Harley and Earl quickly turned around when they heard the splash.

"What happened?" Harley asked as Earl helps Jesse back in the boat

"He was teasing Zoe so I pushed him. I didn't think he would go overboard." Wade told them

Earl looked at Harley and winked then looked back at Wade. "Zoe and Wade on that side, Jesse go over there." he pointed to the opposite side of the boat. "They're gonna get married." he whispered to Harley and pointed towards Wade and Zoe.

"I'd be ok with that." Harley laughed


	6. Summertime

**This is definitely a fluff chapter that leads into the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

Zoe and Harley were walking down the sidewalk one evening when they ran into Brick and Lemon.

"Hi Lemon" Zoe waved

"Hi Zoe, how are you?"

"I'm great, I just found out I don't have to go to New York for the summer. I get to stay here." she told her

"Really? That is so exciting, we are going to have a great time. 4th of July is going to be so much more fun now that you're here. The fireworks are amazing and the parade is so much fun."

"What happened to her mom?" Brick whispered to Harley

"She decided she wanted to go on a couple of vacations and had too much work to do. Also said she didn't want to go through the nanny hiring process again. I don't know what I'm going to do with her all summer. A lot of time at the office I guess."

"I'll talk to Alice, maybe she'll take her during the day. Lemon would love it and Zoe would have much more fun with her then sitting in the office with Emmeline."

"No, I couldn't ask her to do that." Harley tapped Zoe on the shoulder. "You ready to get some ice cream?"

"Yes" she smiled and took his hand.

As they were sitting on one of the benches in town square, Zoe turned to Harley.

"Daddy, what am I going to do all summer while you are at work?" she asked as she licked her ice cream cone

"I'm not sure yet Sweetie. Dr. Breeland said he might ask Mrs. Breeland to watch you during the day or you might come to the office with me."

Zoe thought for a moment. "Can I go with Wade to the beach?" she asked with a giant smile

"No Honey, I don't think so. They go for almost 2 months. I could never ask the Kinsella's to take you for that long."

Zoe sighed "Ok."

The next day at school Zoe and Wade were swinging on the swings during recess.

"When do you leave for New York?" he asked

Zoe smiled and looked at him "I'm not going to New York this summer. My Mommy is to busy so I am staying right here in Bluebell."

"Really?" he asked with a giant smile

"Yes really, but you won't be here." she laughed at his excitement

"Oh right, you should come with me to the beach!"

"Daddy said no. I already asked him. He said he could never ask your family to take me for that long."

"I'll ask my mom." he smiled

"OK" she smiled back

"What are you going to do when your dad is at work anyway?"

"He doesn't know yet. Either take me with him or I might go to Lemon's house every day."

"That's so boring. Don't worry, I'll talk to my mom. She loves you."

That night at the Kinsella dinner table:

"Hey Mom, I have a question for you." Wade started

"Oh yeah? What's that?" she asked

"Well, Zoe's mom is too busy for her this summer so she's staying in Bluebell. Can we take her to the beach?" he said really fast

Jackie just looked at him for a minute, trying to process what he just said. "Zoe's not going to New York?"

"No, her mom is to busy this summer. Dr. Wilkes said he might have to take her to the office or send her to Lemon's every day. So can we take her?"

"That's up to Dr. Wilkes, I don't want to take her away for the whole summer but I have no problem with it." she looked over at Earl

"It's fine with me if it's fine with Harley." He agreed

"Dr. Wilkes doesn't want to ask you to take her for that long." Wade told her

"I'll talk to him. If he wants her for some of the summer maybe we'll take her for a couple weeks."

"Yes! Best summer ever." Wade fist pumped the air

"Yes! I won't have to have Wade following me around all summer." Jesse mocked his brother

Wade glared at him "Shut up"

"Enough" Jackie stopped them before it went any further.

XX

Early the next morning after the kids went to school, Jackie walked into the practice and knocked on Harley's door. Harley looked up from his file and smiled.

"Good morning Jackie. Take a seat." he motioned to the chair in front of him

"Morning Harley, how are you today?" she asked sitting down

"I'm good, what brings you in here today. Did you have an appointment?"

"Nope, I came to talk about Zoe. I heard she is staying in Bluebell this summer."

"Yeah, her Mom is to busy and wants to take a long vacation. I don't get her at all. You would think she would want to spend time with her child. She hasn't seen her since January."

Jackie shook her head "I don't know. I could not go without seeing my boys for months."

"I hate when she leaves for the summer and that's only 2 months." Harley chuckled "At least she's excited about staying here."

"That's the best thing. What are you going to do with her?"

"I don't know yet but I have a feeling you are here to offer to take her to the beach."

Jackie smiled "Yep, Wade asked me last night. Earl and I have no issue with it at all. We would love to take her for however long you feel comfortable with."

"I don't want to burden you."

"Oh Harley, that little girl of yours in no burden at all. She keeps Wade in check for me. It's amazing how well behaved he is when she is around."

"Except when he's beating up his brother to protect her." Harley smiled

"True" she laughed "So can we take her? You know she will have no fun sitting here every day."

"I know. I was dreading that myself." he chuckled "So yes, you can take her. Just let me know everything she will need."

"I will start a list today." she smiled

"Is it sad that I'm more comfortable with her going with you guys than when she would go home to her own mother?" he asked

Jackie shook her head "Just for Zoe."

Harley nodded and then heard the front door ring, meaning a patient was here.

"I will let you get back to work. I'll get you that list by the end of the week." she smiled and stood up

"Thanks Jackie, I don't know what I would so without you guys."

"We are happy to help out. I think I will have more fun than the boys with Zoe coming with us."

XX

"Hi Honey" Harley smiled as Zoe walked into the practice. "Did you walk here by yourself?"

"No, Wade and Jesse walked with me." she told him climbing up on the chair across from his desk. "I'm almost 8, I can walk by myself."

"You're 7 1/2, no you can't. I have some news for you." He smiled

"What?" she smiled

"How would you like to go to the beach with the Kinsella's for the summer?"

Zoe jumped off the chair and danced around the office "Yes, Yes, Yes! Best summer ever." She cheered

Harley couldn't help but laugh. "I guess you're excited."

"Uh yeah! When do I leave?"

"Not sure. We still have to talk with the Kinsella's about all the details."

XX

The next morning Zoe went running up to Wade. "Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you hear?" she yelled at him

Wade looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" he asked

"Our plan worked! Your Mama asked my Daddy if you could take me to the beach. He said yes!" she screamed

Wade smiled wider then Zoe has ever seen. "Really? This really is going to be the best summer ever. I can't wait! I'm so excited to show you everything at the beach. I told you this would work."

Zoe laughed at Wades excitement "You're so cute" she laughed

"So I've been told." He flashed her a smile and batted his eyelashes at her

Zoe rolled her eyes and shook her head "That doesn't work on me like it does the other girls."

Wade just shrugged. "We are going to have so much fun. Plus, we can annoy Jesse. It's been getting pretty boring doing it by myself. You can learn to surf like me. That is so much fun. I can't wait for you to see our house. I have bunk beds in my room, you can sleep in there with me. "

"I can't wait! I'm not even a little bit sad about not going to New York."

"That's sad Zo."

"I know but I'd rather be here with you and my dad and our friends."

"Well I'm glad you're staying." He smiled

Zoe nodded "Thanks"


	7. Long Hot Summer

It is 4th of July in Bluebell and everyone is gathered around Main Street waiting for the parade. Zoe is up on Harley's shoulders looking down the street for the floats.

"Here they come." She pointed and everyone followed her finger.

Everyone watched in awe as the floats went past. The Belle float being the most popular. All the girls wanting to be just like them. Lemon was up there with her mom copying every move she made.

"You want to be a Belle, Zoe?" Wade asked from the light pole he was hanging on.

"No, do I look like I want to be a Belle?" she asked looking down at him "You're going to fall." She added

"Not really, I can't see you in those dresses." He smirked "No I'm not" he also added

After the parade and a giant town BBQ, everyone gathered in town square to watch the fireworks. Everyone was sitting on blankets with snacks and drinks. Some of the kids were running around playing tag or catch. Zoe, Wade and Jesse were in the gazebos with Lemon, George, AB and Jake Nass.

"He is so cute." Lemon whispered to AB looking over at Jake.

"You think so?" AB scrunched her face trying to figure it out

"Who Jake?" Zoe asked

Lemon turned to her and smiled "Yeah."

"He is" Zoe giggled

"I don't know, I think Jesse is cuter then him."

"Eww really?" Zoe asked

"You can't judge them; Jesse and Wade are like your brothers." Lemon told her

Zoe shrugged "George is cute"

Both Lemon and AB looked at her wide eyed and with giant smiles "You like George" they both squealed

"Shhh. He's right there." Zoe said blushing and looking across the gazebos at him

"Zoe, you have never admitted to liking anyone, well except for your small crush on Jimmy Praboo."

Zoe arched her top lip up "Ugh, he was a jerk."

AB was still smiling at Zoe "I wonder if George likes you? He's always looking at you."

"Shut up, why did I even say anything?" Zoe rolled her eyes

"Hey Zoe, come here." Wade called

"Gladly" she laughed and walked over to him

"She do everything he asks?" Lemon whispered to AB

"I think so." AB laughed

The fireworks started 5 minutes later and again everyone was in awe. The kids all clapped and screamed every time one went off. They couldn't get enough of them and when it was over they were all upset.

"You ready to go Zoe? You have a big day tomorrow." Harley told her

"Yes, beach with the Kinsella's" she smiled "I can't wait."

"Aren't you going to miss me?" he joked

"Of course! But you said you're going to come visit. That will be fun."

"Yes it will be. I can't wait."

"When we get home we have to double check and make sure all your stuff is packed and you are ready to go tomorrow morning. You have to get up bright and early."

"I know but I can sleep in the car. Wade says he does."

The next morning Zoe was in the Kinsella's station wagon by 7am and by 7:10 the three of them were fast asleep in the back seat. Jackie turned around and smiled at the kids. Zoe was in the middle with Jesse and Wade's heads on each of her shoulders. She took that opportunity to take a picture.

"Must you always take pictures of the children sleeping?" Earl laughed

"Yes, it's cute and it's always a great first and last photo to the album. They look so cute leaning on Zoe too."

Earl peaked through the rearview mirror and smiled "I like her"

Jackie laughed "Well that's good, since we're taking her for almost 2 months."

"She's good for the boys too, especially Wade."

"Yes Earl, we know. You think they're going to be married. They're like brother and sister."

Earl shook his head "We'll see about that."

Once they reached the beach house Jackie woke the kids up and everyone helped unpack the car.

"Is Zoe sleeping in my room?" Wade asked

"No, Zoe is sleeping in her room." Jackie told him

"She has a room?" he asked

"Of course. The one across the hall from you."

"Oh, Will she get her name on the door like me and Jesse?" he asked and then turned to Zoe "We have our names on our door. Mama painted them on there."

Jackie laughed "Maybe"

Once they were all unpacked and settled, they walked down to the beach.

"Don't go in the water. We have to go grocery shopping and to dinner in an hour or so." Jackie told the kids

Wade and Jesse ran ahead but Zoe stayed back with Earl and Jackie.

"Thank you for taking me" she smiled up at them

"You're welcome Sweetie. We are glad you're here."

Zoe smiled up at them and then took off after Wade and Jesse.

XX

They are on week 2 of the beach vacation and it's Wade's birthday. Jackie and Zoe had gone out the day before to get supplies, decorations and a cake. Earl took Wade and Jesse fishing in the morning so the girls could set up the house.

"This is so much fun." Zoe laughed as she colored the banner while Jackie blew up balloons

"How you doing over there?" Jackie asked

"Good. No pink or purple, those are girl colors" she said in her best Wade voice

Jackie laughed "Boys"

"Yeah" Zoe agreed "Done" she smiled and held it up

"Very good. It's very colorful. I'm gonna hang it up over there. Can you grab me the tape from the drawer?"

"Yeah" Zoe smiled and hopped down from the stool. She grabbed the tape and held it up to Jackie

After that was hung, Jackie taped the balloons to the walls and brought the presents out from the closet.

"You got your present here Zo?" Jackie asked

"No, I have to get it. I'll be right back." she quickly ran up the stairs and into her room, coming back down two minutes later. "Here"

"Thank you." she smiled and then looked out the window "Oh, they're home. Everything look good or should we lock them out?"

Zoe laughed "No, let them in"

"Mama, I caught the biggest fish! It was bigger than me. I am so awesome." Wade said walking in the house

Zoe looked at him and raised one of her eyebrows "Yeah, ok"

"Who asked you?" Wade smirked

"8 years old comes with an ego I see." Jackie smiled at him and wrapped him in a hug "Happy Birthday Baby."

"Moooom, I'm not a baby anymore, I'm 8." he said pulling away from her

"You'll always be my baby and don't you forget it." she looked at Jesse "That goes for you too." She saw Zoe out of the corner of her eye looking a little out of place. "You too Missy." she said to her

Zoe immediately smiled at her and then turned to Wade "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Z"

"Are these mine?" Earl asked looking at the gifts and Wade's head spun

"Nuh uh" Wade said "They're mine." he walked over to Earl and looked at the gifts "Can I open them?"

"Of course"

Wade opened the gift from his parents which was a new CD player. His gift from Jesse was a rock Jesse found outside the night before and then he opened Zoe's. It was a wooden picture frame with seashells glued onto it and their names and the year on it.

"This is so cool, did you make it?"

"Yes I did, Your Mama said she'll put a picture of us in it from this trip."

"I love it." he smiled and gave Zoe a hug "We have to take an awesome picture."

"Oh we will."

The rest of the day they did whatever Wade wanted. They went swimming and hung out on the beach. They went to his favorite restaurant for dinner and then came back and had cake.

"Best birthday ever." Wade said as they walked down the hallway

"It was a lot of fun" Zoe agreed

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Aww thanks Wade" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Good night, Happy Birthday." she then walked into her room

Wade stood there for a minute with his hand on his cheek. He stared at her closed door blinking a few times before he moved. He shook his head coming out of his trance and walked into his bedroom with a smile.

"Yep, best birthday"

A week later Jesse, Wade and Zoe were starting surf lessons. The three of them were so excited they woke up at 6am that morning. They were all downstairs sitting on the couch in their bathing suits when Jackie and Earl woke up.

"What are you three doing up so early?" Earl asked

"It's surfing day!" they all yelled

"Yes but not until 10. You have 3 hours until then. How long have y'all been up?" Earl asked

"6" Zoe answered "and we ate breakfast too. Cereal." she smiled

"Well then Jac, it looks like we can go back to bed. They can take care of themselves." Earl joked

Jackie just smiled and went into the kitchen and Zoe followed. She climbed up on a stool and looked at her.

"What's up Honey?"

"Well I did everything else but I can't get my hair up and I think it needs to be so I can see what I'm doing on the board but I can't get it as tight as you and..." she rambled on

Jackie laughed at her "Slow down little girl. Where is your hair tie?" Zoe pulled the hair tie off her wrist and handed it to Jackie. "Would you like a braid or just a pony tail?" Zoe thought for a moment. "Braid please." Jackie nodded and quickly braided her hair. "All done"

"Thanks, you're awesome" Zoe smiled and hugged her

"So are you" Jackie hugged her back. "You excited for today?"

"Yes. I just hope I don't fall off and drown."

"Oh don't say that." Jackie told her "You'll do great."

"I won't let you drown Zo." Wade told her with a smile

Zoe smiled at him "Thanks Wade, I can always count on you."

A couple hours later all 5 of them were on the beach and the kids were waiting for the class to start. Each kid had their own instructor.

"Hi Zoe, I'm Cathy. I'll be your instructor for the next couple days

"Hi Cathy" Zoe smiled

"Have you ever been here before?"

"No, this is my first summer here."

"Those your brothers?"

"No, they're my best friends but they're kind of like my brothers. I'm spending the summer with them."

"That's cool. Have you ever surfed before?"

"No, I'm excited"

The first day of lessons was mostly all on the sand. Teaching the kids how to paddle and jump up and stand on the board. For the last 1/2 hour they were allowed to go in the water and paddle around. They finished up after that and headed home.

"That was so much fun" Zoe said

"Yeah it was, my instructor is awesome!" said Wade

"Mine was alright, he was kind of mean." Jesse added

The next day they got to go in the water the whole lesson. Zoe was doing super well. She was able to jump up on the board and ride some waves. Wade watched her ride her first wave and smiled.

"Good job Zoe" he told her as they passed

"Thanks, you too."

During the last 5 minutes of class, Wade was already done with his last turn and was watching Zoe from the beach. She was jumping up on the board when she slipped and fell off the board.

Wade gasped "Zoe" he yelled and dove into the water. He swam towards where he saw her fall faster than he's ever swam before.

"Wade, come back!" Jesse called from a couple feet away but he ignored him


	8. Sunshine and Summertime

By the time Wade got to Zoe she was already sitting on her board being checked out by her instructor.

"Zoe, are you ok?" Wade asked

"I'm fine" she smiled "Did you swim all the way out here?" she asked

"Uh yeah, I saw you fall and jumped right in."

Zoe smiled "Thanks"

"Wade, that was very brave of you but you also need to be careful. You can't just jump in the water and swim all the way out here by yourself." Cathy told him

"I know, but it was Zoe." he told her

Cathy smiled at him "You guys are adorable."

They swam back to shore and Zoe and Wade gathered all their stuff together. They met Jesse down the beach a little and walked up to find Jackie.

"Hi Mama" Jesse smiled

"Hi kids, How was camp?" she asked

"It was good until Zoe fell off the board and almost drown." Wade said and Jackie gasped

"I didn't almost drown, you're such a drama queen." Zoe told him

"Are you alright?" Jackie asked kneeling down to her level

"I'm fine. Wade just freaked out. I popped right back up." she told her

"Oh thank goodness" Jackie said and hugged her

Zoe smiled "My mom wouldn't have acted like that." she whispered

Jackie looked at her. "Yes she would have."

"Nope, you're a much better Mommy. I wish you were mine."

"When you and Wade get married she will be." Jesse told her

Zoe and Wade slowly turned their heads towards him "Ewww" they said in unison

Jesse just shrugged and Jackie laughed

"Let's get you kids home." She said standing back up and taking Zoe's hand in hers.

That night when Jackie was tucking Zoe into bed, Zoe decided to ask her something.

"Can I call you Mama?" Zoe smiled up at her

"What?" Jackie asked extremely taken back by the question

"Can I call you Mama? You're a better one than mine. You see me more, you take care of me better and I'm pretty sure you love me more."

"Oh honey. You know your Mommy loves you very much and she sees you every time she can."

"No she doesn't. She didn't want me this summer so she could go away on vacations. She's only been to Bluebell like 5 times and when I'm in New York I have a nanny. Is it me?" She asked starring up at Jackie with those big brown eyes

Jackie shook her head and took Zoe's hand in hers "It is not you. Not at all and I don't want you to ever think that again. You are perfect and anyone would be lucky to have a daughter like you. Especially me, so you can call me whatever you like." She smiled and kissed her forehead

Zoe smiled "Thanks Mama. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep"

"Ok, good night"

Jackie got up from Zoe's bed and left her room. She walked back downstairs and sat next to Earl on the couch with a giant smile.

"What's got you so happy?" He asked "Besides the kids finally being asleep?" he added

"Zoe. She just asked if she could call me Mama."

"What did you say?"

"I said she can call me whatever she wants. I know that might come back and bite me in the butt with Harley or Candice but I don't care."

Earl shook his head "Harley won't care. He knows you're the mother figure in Zoe's life. Said it to me himself. Plus she might as well get used to it. You'll be her mother in about 15 years anyway."

"Oh stop it. You have Jesse saying it to them now."

"It's true. As for Candice, who cares what she thinks. She's may be her Mother but she sure sucks at it. You've done more and probably spent more time with that little girl than she has since Zoe moved here."

"It's so sad."

"Yes it is and she'll regret it when she's older."

"I'd love to have a chat with that woman."

"Yeah ok Sweetie" Earl chuckled and kissed he cheek "Just let it be."

XX

The next morning Zoe walked into the kitchen and climbed up on one of the stools next to Wade.

"Morning Wade, morning Mama" she smiled at Jackie

Wade looked around the room frantically "Z, who are you talking to? Your mom isn't here."

"Yes she is. She's right there." She pointed to Jackie

"Huh?" he looked at her with a confused look

"I've decided to call her Mama because 1. I wish she was my real Mom and 2. She's a much better mom then my real one." She explained

Wade nodded "That's cool. So now you're like my sister for real."

"Yeah, so people can stop saying we're going to get married. Cause that's just gross." She giggled

"Cause you wanna marry George Tucker." He teased

Zoe's jaw dropped and Jackie laughed "Wade! I hate you. I don't like George."

"Yes, you do. I've seen you making googley eyes at him. You giggle every time he comes near you."

Zoe rolled her eyes "You suck Wade." She teased "You better never say anything to him."

"What if he asks me if you like him and he wants to ask you out?"

"Who's asking Zoe out? The answer better be no one." Earl said walking into the kitchen

"Zoe likes George Tucker."

"WADE! Shut up!" she yelled and smacked him on the arm

He laughed "Ow"

"No dating Missy." Earl told her

"Ever?" she giggled

"When you're forty." He told her

She laughed again and rolled her eyes "Ok Dad" she teased

"Now I have to worry about Zoe dating. Good thing Harley and I got guns."

"Oh Earl stop it. She's got these two going through school with her. They'll take care of all them."

"I'm never gonna get a boyfriend." Zoe sulked with a smirk

"Exactly" Jesse butted in

XX

"Hey Z, look at Jesse." Wade pointed to his brothers as Zoe put the finishing touches on their sand castle community.

"Who's that girl"? Zoe asked

"I don't know, but she seems to like him. Look at the way she's smiling at him."

"That's cute." She said

"Want to embarrass him?"

"No, Wade. Don't be mean."

"Oh come on. That's what little siblings do."

Zoe thought for a moment "He was being a jerk to us last night."

"That's my girl" he laughed and got up from the hole he was in "Let's go." The two walked over to Jesse and the mystery girl and Wade started with him. "Hey Big Bro. Who's your girlfriend?"

Jesse glared at him "Shut up Wade, go away."

"Mommy wants you. She has to put sunblock back on you." Jesse shot him another warning look but Wade kept it up. "She said if you don't come over now she's going to ground you." He added and then elbowed Zoe.

"Uh yeah, she said that." Zoe lied and shrugged her shoulders when Wade looked at her with an "That's all you could come up with" look

Jesse had enough and that point "Excuse me while I pound on my siblings." He jumped up from the sand and Zoe and Wade immediately started running back to Jackie and hid behind her chair.

"Jesse freeze" she said and then turned around "What did you two do?"

"They tried embarrassing me in front of that girl over there. I'm gonna pound them"

"Stay away from your brother." She said to Wade and Zoe "and you, you are not pounding anyone. Go back to your friend." She told him

"I knew you two were lying." He shot them one more look before walking away

They came out from behind the chair and started to walk towards their Sand community.

"I don't think so you two. Zoe, Wade" she started

"Wade made me do it."

"Wow Z, way to throw me under the bus."

"It's the truth"

"Just leave him alone. Wade, you have been great all summer so far. Don't start acting up now."

"Sorry" he apologized

"and Zoe"

"I'm sorry Mama"

Jackie smiled. "It's ok. I guess I should have expected you to join in on their antics."

"Well I don't have brothers of my own." She laughed

"You have me and Jesse, we're better than any brothers you could ever ask for. Well at least I am."

"Such an ego on this one." Jackie laughed "Go play because we're leaving soon. Daddy wants to go to dinner early and then we have a surprise for you."

Wade and Zoe exchanged looks and smiled "Mini Golf?" they asked

Jackie laughed "Yep"

"The Pirate one?" Wade asked

"I am not telling you anymore."

"Ugh" he groaned "Come on Zo, let's go finish our town."

After another hour and a half Jackie started packing up her stuff and called the kids. They all walked back up to the house and started getting ready to go to dinner. Wade and Jesse were sitting on the couch waiting for everyone else.

"So Jess, you score with that girl?" Wade asked

Before Jesse could answer Jackie did "Wade Kinsella, where did you learn to talk like that?"

"Heard Bill Pickett say it to Lavon about Addie." he shrugged

"Didn't I tell you not to hang around with Bill?"

"Why don't you like him? Just cause he gets in trouble all the time?"

"Yes, exactly. He's not a good influence."

Wade rolled his eyes "Whatever Mom"

"To answer your question Lil Bro, No but she hopes to see me tomorrow." He smirked

"Nice" Wade smirked back

XX

"I don't want to leave tomorrow." Wade wined as he and Zoe sat on the back deck painting sea shells

"I know, I don't either. I love it here." Zoe replied

"You really didn't miss New York?" he asked

"Nope" she shrugged "I had a much better time here."

Wade smiled "I hope you come again next year."

"Me too, this was the best summer ever."

"How are you two doing out here?" Jackie asked peeking her head out the door

"Good" they both replied

"Good, Daddy and Jesse should be back any minute with dinner. Why don't you come in a get washed up?"

They both nodded and got up from the table. They went inside and upstairs to their bathroom. Zoe stopped in front of her door smiled looking up at it.

"What are you doing Zoe?" he asked

"Looking at my name on the door. I love it." She smiled at him

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. Of course it would be pink and purple with flowers." He laughed

Zoe glared at him. "Shut up, flowers are better than fish." She stuck her tongue out at him

Wade rolled his eyes "Whatever." He laughed

"Guys, let's go. Dinner is here." Jackie called up the stairs

They rushed into the bathroom, quickly washed their hands and then ran back down.

"Mama, is Zoe coming with us again next year?" Wade asked

"I don't know. If she's in Bluebell, she is more than welcome to come back. Her name is on the door and we now have pictures of her around the house." She smiled and looked over at a particular frame on the book case. It was a picture of the five of them on the beach, Zoe sitting on Jackie's lap, Wade on Earl's and Jesse in between.

"I hope I'm in Bluebell." Zoe spoke up

Jesse and Wade both shook their heads in agreement.

"You wouldn't want to see your Mama?" Earl asked

"She's right there." Zoe said pointing at Jackie

Both Earl and Jackie smiled at each other. The rest of the dinner was just chit chat about the vacation and that no one wanted to leave.

The next morning after they spent most of the morning and afternoon on the beach, they packed up the car and started the drive back to Bluebell. They made a quick stop for dinner and then proceeded down the highway. It got super quiet in the back of the car when they were halfway home and Jackie turned around.

"Never fails" she smiled at the three sleeping children in the back seat. She took one final picture from the trip. "The perfect end to the perfect summer."


	9. Won't Be Like This for Long

**I am so sorry this is taking so long to update. I've been having a bit of trouble lately. This chapter isn't that important, mostly fluff because I wanted to give you guys something. I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

"What do you want for your birthday Z? 10's a big deal." Wade told her as they walked home from school one afternoon

Zoe shrugged "I don't know, surprise me. You know what I like."

"I don't think Tucker will fit in a gift bag." he joked

Zoe rolled her eyes "Shut up Wade."

"How long is this little crush of yours going to go on for? You've liked him since you moved here 5 years ago."

"I don't like him. I just think he's cute. Can you just drop it." she snapped

"Ok geez, relax yourself Grumpy."

"Sorry."

"You want to talk about it?" he asked sympathetically

Zoe sighed "What's there to talk about?"

"Zoe, my mom told me and I know you. You've been angry all week."

Zoe sighed "I just don't get why she never wants to see me. It's my 10th birthday!" she cracked out and a single tear rolled down her cheek

"I'm only 10 so this isn't going to be the greatest answer but, she sucks" he told her

Zoe let out a small chuckle and a smile "I know but it still hurts every time."

Wade wrapped his arms around Zoe and pulled her close "I'm sorry Zoe, she'll regret it one day." he let go of her and sat down on the grass in front of the doctor's office and pulled her down with him. "At least you have my mom for all that girl stuff. She loves it. Jesse and I hate shopping for school clothes so when she took you I think that was like her best day ever."

Zoe smiled and bumped Wade's shoulder with her owns "You're a great friend Wade. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh you would be completely lost."

Zoe laughed "You're probably right."

Wade smirked at her "I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow." he stood up and held his hand out to help her up.

"Have a good night." she hugged him again "Thanks for always being there for me."

"Where else would I be?" he smiled and walked towards his house

XX

"Thank you so much for helping out today Jackie. Birthday parties aren't really my thing." Harley chuckled as he hung the "Happy Birthday Zoe" sign in the doorway.

"It's my pleasure. Finally a girl party to host." she smiled

"I would really feel bad for Zoe if you weren't around to help her out."

"I love that little girl."

Zoe, Wade and Jesse came walking into the living room and looked up at all the decorations. "It looks so pretty." She squealed

"Why is it so pink?" Jesse asked

"She's a girl Dude" Wade told him

"Yeah but still, I don't feel very manly in here."

"You're not very manly to begin with." Zoe snorted

"Nice" Wade slapped her high five

"Shut up Zoe. I'll take away your present."

"You wouldn't dare." she laughed

"I might."

Wade looked at him and laughed "You want to keep it for yourself Jess?"

"No! Why am I hanging out with 10 year olds?"

"Cause you love us." Zoe laughed and then turned to Jackie "Mama, what time is everyone coming?"

"In about 20 minutes. You should go put on your birthday dress."

"Ok" she smiled "Can you fix my hair after?"

"Of course." She smiled as Zoe ran upstairs to get ready.

"Anything I can do?" Wade asked

"Can you and your brother start putting the chips and pretzels in bowls?" Harley asked

"Yeah, we can do that. Jess let's go." He turned and walked towards the kitchen

"Don't eat all of them." Jackie yelled to the boys and she heard them laugh

"Mama, I need help" Zoe yelled down the stairs

Jackie smiled and walked up the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Wade asked running up the stairs

"I didn't call you?" Zoe laughed at him

"I know but you said you needed help."

"Yeah, zipping up my dress and doing my hair."

"Oh, well I can zip you but I can't do hair." He winked

"Back downstairs, finish what you were doing." Jackie told him "You are not zipping dresses at 10."

"What's the big deal? It's not like I'm zipping it down."

"Wade Kinsella! Get back down stairs!"

"Alright, I'm going. Don't freak Mom." He laughed as he ran downstairs

Jackie shook her head "That boy is going to be the death of me."

"He's funny" Zoe laughed

"For now, when your 15 you'll think differently."

Jackie did Zoe's hair and then they went back downstairs. 10 minutes later the party was in full swing. All their friends where there and they were playing charades. It was Boys against Girls and it was Lemon's turn.

"Dude, what did you get Zoe?" George asked Wade

"Why? What did you get her?" Wade asked

"I hate shopping for girls, mom just went out and got her a board game."

"Oh alright." Wade answered "I saw a necklace that I thought she would like."

"Nice." George nodded

After charades were over they had cake and then Zoe was opening her presents. She looked down at the pile by her feet and picked one up. She opened the card and read it to herself. She looked up and smiled at Wade. He nodded back in return.

She opened the gift and a big smile formed on her lips "Wade, I love it."

He shrugged "It's no big deal."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked

"A blue butterfly necklace."

All the girls "awed" at once and Wade turned bright red and rolled his eyes "Stooop" he smirked

"Such a little ladies man." Harley laughed

"I know, I'm going to have an issue with that one. Girls will be pounding at my front door."

Harley laughed "Have fun with that."

After the party was over Zoe, Wade and Jesse were helping clean up. Zoe walked over to Wade and held out her necklace.

"What?" he asked

"Can you put it on me?"

"Oh, sure." He smirked "Turn around."

Zoe did what she was told and handed back the necklace to him.

Wade moved her hair out of the way and clipped the necklace together. Little did they know Earl was snapping pictures of this moment.

XX

"Happy Planksgiving, now give me all your bootay." Wade growled jumping out from behind a bush and waving his sword around

Zoe and Annabeth laughed "You're not getting any of my bootay and put that sword away, Wade." Zoe laughed

"That sounds dirty." Lavon laughed as he walked past

"Shut up Lavon." Annabeth smiled. Lavon winked at her and she couldn't help but giggle.

"You have a crush on Lavon." Zoe sang

"I do not, shut up." Annabeth squealed

Zoe and Wade glanced at each other and smirked.

"Where are your pirate costumes?" Wade asked the girls

"Not on yet, he had to get out nails done first." Zoe showed him

"Cute" he rolled his eyes

"I know" she smiled not sensing his sarcasm. "Well we have to go get changed for the fish fry. We'll see you later?"

"Yep, I'll be pillaging for some booty elsewhere."

"Keep your sword to yourself." She laughed and Wade winked at her

"I'll try."

"He likes you." Annabeth whispered to her as they walked away

"No he doesn't. He's like my brother. Plus he has a crush on Geena."

"Geena? Really?"

"You can't say anything."

"I won't. I can't believe he likes Geena though. Wade and future Belle? Yeah right." She laughed

"I know, I can never see him with a Belle." Zoe rolled her eyes

"Ya know we're gonna be Belles."

"I am not, you can have fun with that but me, no, not happening."

Annabeth just laughed.

That night everyone was dressed and down in the town square for the fish fry. All the kids were playing pirates around the gazebos and using that as their ship.

"Wade, your sword." George yelled and tossed it to him

"Thanks. Zoe watch out." He screamed as Jake started running towards her

George quickly pulled Zoe into him and out of the way of Jake's swing.

Zoe smiled up at him "Thanks Captain Tucker."

George blushed "You're welcome."

"Quit flirting and fight." Logan Mackenzie yelled

Wade rolled his eyes from across the grass and chucked a styrofoam ball at George. It hit him right in the head.

"Sorry Tucker, was aiming for Logan."

"It's alright."

"You have better aim then that." Jake whispered to Wade

He shrugged "It slipped."

"Sure it did."

"Dinner." Alice Breeland called to all the kids from one of the picnic tables

All the kids came running and sat down at the table. The Mayor said a speech and everyone began to eat.

"Why did you hit George?" Zoe asked Wade

"I didn't mean to, it slipped, I promise. I was aiming for Logan."

Zoe gave him a skeptical look but ended it there. "I can't believe Jake almost sliced me in half."

"Seriously. That was messed up."

"I don't think he likes me very much."

"He's a jerk, don't take it personally."

"I don't. I could care less what he thinks."

Wade nodded "Good."

XX

"I can't believe you have to leave this summer." Wade sighed

"I'm only going for half the summer. My mother has to go to Paris in July."

"You didn't tell me that." He smiled

"I'm pretty sure I did, you just don't listen. I'll be back the week after the 4th. Just in time for your birthday. You'll be at the beach though."

"Maybe your dad can bring you down."

"Maybe, I would seriously miss the beach. I'll ask him." She smiled

"I hope so. Don't find a new best friend while you're there."

Zoe smiled "I'll never find anyone like you, don't worry about that."

Wade smirked "I'm one of a kind."

Zoe rolled her eyes "Oh boy"

XX

"Bye Daddy." She hugged Harley in the airport

"Bye Sweetie, I'll see you in 2 months."

"I can't wait. I really don't want to go."

"You'll have fun with you Mom."

"She's barely my mom." She rolled her eyes

"Zoe, don't start." He sighed

"Mama Kinsella loves me more, I know that for a fact."

"Zoe stop."

"I wish I was at the beach with Wade."

Harley sighed again. "You'll be back in 2 months and if it's really that bad, you can call me and I can see if your Mom will let you come home early."

"Really?" Zoe smiled

"Yes." He hugged her "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." she turned and walked through the gate towards the plane.

Zoe looked out the window as the plane taxied out to the runway. She sighed and took hold of the butterfly necklace around her neck.


End file.
